


White Houses

by AsphyxiatedComatose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Drama, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fun, Gen, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Old Friends, Sex, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiatedComatose/pseuds/AsphyxiatedComatose
Summary: ‘’I hate you because I will have to wonder for the rest of my life why I wasn’t enough.’’
Relationships: Deidara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Sai, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hidan/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Rock Lee/Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

_‘’You let me go so easily,’’ She spoke casually, softly. ‘’You let me go so easily and…’’ – Pausing, the thickness from her throat choking the words aching to be said. ‘’…and I let you.’’ Unable to help the hot wet years that flowed from her eyes, she swallowed. ‘’-we never really said goodbye, we just…we just ended.’’ Wiping at her face, feeling her heart breaking all over again. ‘’It’s hard for me to put into words because I have loved you in way’s I’ve have never loved anyone before.’’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ INTRO – Unforgettable Summers   
  
June, summer in bloom. Sun scorching, making skin feel like fire but the cool of wind like refreshment on your skin.   
  
This June, this summer, Sakura Haruno turned eighteen.   
  
This summer her overly strict parents finally let her go.   
  
The summer before med-school, before adulthood.   
  
The summer beyond all others before, the be-all and end-all… new, exciting…   
  
  
  
  
'’I just cannot wait for you to see everyone again! It’s been entirely too long.’’ Ino’s shrill, but bubbly voice caught Sakura off guard, bouncing in the seat next to her.   
  
Sakura just got off a plane, jet-legged, but she couldn’t deny her excitement. It was the first time in three years she was able to go anywhere.   
  
‘’Yeah,’’ Rubbing the back of her neck, Sakura glanced out the window. ‘’…About that…’’  
  
Snorting, Ino smacked her. The blonde was waspy, always was. Always would be. ‘’Don’t stress,’’ She reassured as they pulled into the driveway of her summer home, Sakura absent-mindedly forgetting just how colossal it was. ‘’Nothing’s really changed here anyway,’’ Ino reassured again. ‘’C’mon, I’m going to show you where you’ll be staying. You’ll love it.’’   
  
Wandering behind the blonde, she guessed having doctors as parents had perks… like massive homes. It wasn’t a house; it was a mini mansion. ‘’This is too much…’’ Sakura mumbled, feeling out of place.   
  
‘’Please.’’ Rolling her blues, Ino scoffed. ‘’I am not sharing my room with you. We’re adults now and I want my alone time with any boys I bring over.’’ She winked, flipping her pony before grabbing Sakura’s arm. ‘’Let’s see that wardrobe of yours, I need to know what I’m working with. Baggy clothes are OFF limits.’’   
  
‘’-But I like-‘’   
  
‘’-NO.’’ Ino put her hand up. ‘’Sakura Haruno I **FORBID** you from wearing any baggy clothes all summer or NO strawberry milk shake from Ichiraka.’’   
  
Strawberry milkshakes from Ichiraka were better than the best thing ever and Sakura’s all-time favorite beverage. ‘’B-But…’’   
  
‘’No.’’   
  
‘’O-Oh c-‘’   
  
Ino pushed that hand closer to Sakura’s nose. ‘’NO. Means NO, Sakura.’’   
  
Defeated, the pinkette threw her suitcase onto the bed, most of her clothes were baggy…  
  
‘’Ugh, Sakura, this just isn’t going to work. You’re totally hopeless. C’mon then, let’s go see what we can find you in MY closet.’’   
  
  
  
They spent that afternoon searching through Ino’s closet.   
Then the next couple of days by the pool, catching up on all the gossip.  
Ino giving every detail of everyone’s inner most juicy secrets.   
It’d been too long since Sakura could be a teenager…always studying, always researching.   
  
  
  
‘’-So Chouji is thin?’’ Sakura blinked, wide eyed and unbelieving. ‘’-What about Kakashi! Is he still around?’’   
  
‘’You mean Naruto’s godfather?....WAIT no, Iruka is – he’s Kakashi’s lover right?’’ Laughing, Ino pushed up her oversized sun-glasses. ‘’Why do you want to know about Kakashi?’’   
  
‘’He was a friend of my mums.’’ She shrugged.  
  
‘’Of course, Kakashi is friends with everyone’s mum.’’ Rolling her eyes, Ino leaned in whispering as if they were being listened to. ‘’Kakashi did sleep with all our mothers at one point in time.’’  
  
Unable to help the red spreading across her face, Sakura sunk in her chair. ‘’…but now he’s gay?’’   
  
‘’I think he was just in denial.’’ Ino sipped her tea. They’d been out in the sun all day. ‘’-I am totally parched; we had enough time to rejuvenate. Time to let everyone know you’re here!’’   
  
‘’Great.’’ Sakura lied, sweating.   
  
It was going to be an interesting summer.   
  



	2. Chapter Two

‘’Seriously? I have to explain myself **again!** You are the worst. Were you not listening to anything I’ve said? I mean god, we have this fight _every_ week, Sasuke. I cannot bel-‘’  
  
 **‘’-Dudes.’’**   
  
‘’-ieve you would ever think that! There is absolutely zero way I’d ever do-‘’   
  
**‘’-Duuuuuuuuuuuuudes.’’**   
  
‘’-Something like that, so the fact that you genuinely EVER think I’d-‘’   
  
**‘’DUDES, LISTEN!!!’’**   
  
‘’-SUIGETSU! Would you SHUT the fuck up?! Sasuke and I are clearly having a discussion!!!’’ Karin – was and always had been, a total bitch.   
  
Attempting to deny the simple fact that she cheated, not just once but multiple times. This was a game she played; but she was the friend with benefits. Sasuke didn’t care about her, in fact, he didn’t care much about anything.   
  
‘’Screw your cheating discussion,’’ Suigetsu held up his phone, leaning over the couch. ‘’Ino just told me a little bird is back in town.’’   
  
Karin rolled her eyes. ‘’So? Stop interrupting.’’   
  
Suigetsu ignored Karin but not before Sasuke took his phone, eyeballing the message Ino had sent not two minutes prior.   
  
  
  
The text read,   
**  
POOL PARTY 2NITE. BYOB. FYI. FOREHEAD IS HOME. XOXOXOXO.  
PS. IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO KEEPS CLOGGING ALL MY TOLIETS, I’LL END YOU.   
<3 INO**   
  
  
  
‘’I don’t know about you two but I’m going. Ino throws a wicked party.’’ Suigetsu took his phone back.   
  
Karin flipped her hair, seeming less than interested. ‘’I mean sure you’re not wrong, but um, who’s forehead?’’   
  
Oblivious, Suigetsu scratched his head. ‘’Yeah actually…Sasuke, do you know?’’ He asked, but the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Escaping upstairs, Sasuke rounded the corner to come into view of Itachi and Kisame in the kitchen.   
  
Kisame with his half-glass full of whiskey and Itachi too.   
  
Itachi drinking was a rarity.   
  
**‘’-Oh, hello Sauce-cakes.’’**   
  
‘’Don’t-‘’   
  
Grinning, baseball cap backward, Kisame ruffled the top of Sasuke’s hair. The 6’5 pro athlete with blue hair loved to tease him. ‘’-Aw, what’s wrong?’’   
  
‘’-Quit it!’’ Half-dodging Kisame, Sasuke moved away.   
  
‘’You’re grouchy today.’’ Itachi observed. ‘’-everything alright?’’   
  
Silence was Sasuke’s usual answer, but something was different this time. ‘’Ino’s throwing a party.’’   
  
‘’The hot blonde friend?! Oh man.’’ Excited, Kisame stood and nearly knocked his glass of whiskey to the floor.   
  
Itachi looked from Kisame to Sasuke. ‘’-and that’s an issue?’’   
  
‘’No, Sakura is back home.’’ Sasuke muttered, downing 3 gulps of Itachi’s liquor.   
  
  
  
\--   
  
  
  
  
‘’Ino…is this necessary?’’   
  
‘’Obviously.’’ Ino eyed the pinkette from head to toe. ‘’You look just fabulous, now let me do something with your hair…’’   
  
  
After a few days of rejuvenation, Sakura was forced to dress-up, not that she really minded. But it wasn’t going smoothly, any time Ino attempted makeup, Sakura’s eyes would water. ‘’This is not working.’’ Blinking away the black under her eyes, Sakura sighed. ‘’I’m fine without makeup.’’   
  
‘’Nonsense!’’ Ino was in denial. Resting her hand over Sakura’s brow, she held it still with her thumb. It was the gentlest she’d been all day. ‘’Now hold still… I don’t want you losing any eyes over the summer.’’   
  
  
If Sakura didn’t do what the blonde wanted, she’d yell at her. Sakura’s pink hair curled at the ends; curved bangs held slightly in her eyes. Tight jeans complimented her curves, admiring herself in the mirror. ‘’So…when is everyone coming?’’   
  
‘’Tenten JUST texted me.’’ Smiling, but with no warning, the door open and Tenten herself, Hinata and Lee flooded into Ino’s bedroom.   
  
All of them practically in tears as they jumped on Sakura. ‘’We missed you so much!’’ Tenten was first, lunging forward with her arms spread out, hugging Sakura tightly.   
  
‘’It’s been forever.’’ She smiled, unable to help it as a smile tugged.   
  
She noted the changes of everyone. Hinata’s chest doubled and Lee learned how to groom his brows. ‘’Hi Lee,’’ waving from where she sat, Lee’s face turned red three times over, practically melting on the spot.  
  
After their embrace, Tenten sat on the bed with arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. ‘’I need answers! Why has it taken you this long to come back?! Don’t tell me it’s because of that daft Naruto, I mean that’s gotta be-‘’   
  
Sakura shook her head. ‘’No, my dad was posted. I didn’t tell anyone.’’   
  
‘’Well,’’ Tenten smiled, nudging Hinata. ‘’Just know, Hinata is dating Naruto now.’’   
  
‘’T-Tenten!’’ Hinata, completely mortified went red. ‘’We….we only went on two dates.’’   
  
‘’Two dates is still dating.’’ Tenten confessed, attention back on Sakura. ‘’Now, give me all the details of the last 3 years of your life.’’   
  
  
  
\--   
  
  
  
  
The night went, the drinks were heavy.   
  
Suigetsu was on his fifth drink, speech slurred. Telling silly stories about people that weren’t true. Kisame called him out, every time.   
  
‘’Stop sprouting lies, Sui.’’ He warned, the pro-athlete had been drinking but he was a functioning alcoholic.   
  
‘’They are NOT lies.’’ He whined, first came his slurred words, then the whining and ended with a blackout.  
  
‘’Of course and I’m totally not loaded.’’ The sarcasm was evident, but Kisame was completely loaded. He had three stages too, but right now he was only at one. ‘’C’mon Itachi, let’s go find that wild blonde. I want to show her my new tattoo!’’   
  
  
Ignoring him and avoiding him, Itachi moved through the crowd. Spotting pink hair and green eyes, he was hooked just for a moment…until he realized who he was looking at. Though he saw her first, he didn’t approach…she approached him.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Itachi’s neck, Sakura nuzzled her face in his chest. It was sweet, she smelled like vanilla and bergamont. Itachi couldn’t help it when his mouth started watering.   
  
‘’So good to see you,’’ Sakura said, relieved. Thinking it was Sasuke.   
  
Itachi was completely caught off. ‘’Sakura you-‘’   
  
‘’-DANG girl! You grew up!’’ Kisame yelled, taking the words straight from Itachi’s mouth, shit-eating grin on his face.   
  
The flirtatious, confident soccer player was hard to forget. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous tick when she was uncomfortable. ‘’-Hey Kiba.’’   
  
It was as if everyone and anyone who didn’t matter just kept interrupting time with the people she wanted to be around…   
  
‘’This is a little chaotic, huh…’’ She mumbled, leaning into Itachi like they were old friends.   
  
He smiled. ‘’If you’re sober.’’   
  
Sakura was not drinking, she had no intentions to….not until she saw blonde hair and too familiar blue eyes. Immediately, she ducked behind Itachi.   
  
‘’Uh…you alright?’’   
  
  
  
Without a word, she snuck away from Itachi, from the room. Sneaking through an open door and then another, leading her to a part of the colossal home she hadn’t been to yet. It was recently remodelled, with a balcony – but she hadn’t noticed until she found herself standing on it.   
  
Though, no totally alone, Sakura leaned against the railing, not expecting to see him here at all.   
  
He looked at her and she looked at him. Silence loomed, just for a moment until he spoke.  
  
‘’Why didn’t you say goodbye?’’ He asked, suddenly.  
  
Why didn’t she?   
  
‘’Goodbyes would have been too hard.’’   
  
He didn’t answer, he just looked ahead.   
  
The weather was warm, so warm Sakura felt hot in her jeans, unsure why as anger started to rise in the pit of her stomach, she couldn’t figure out why.  
  
Why did Sasuke care?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- 
> 
> When you see this, --, it means I've jumped around with the scenes. :) 
> 
> I started out really into it, then I drank more and more.  
> Not an alcholic or anything! Just, no work tomorrow...  
> so why not wine! :)  
> Happy Pandemic!  
> Stay Posi lovely doves.

If it wasn’t for the splash, or the sound of a scream that followed, Sakura would have imploded with anger right there on the balcony.    
  
  
  
The nerve of Sasuke, it’d been three years and he couldn’t say hello...    
  
  
  
The scream was panicky, sudden. Pulling Sakura from her angry state of mind. Her instincts took over and she bolted from the balcony. ‘’Sasuke, call 911!’’    
  
  
  
Heart belabor as she flew down the staircase, dodging anyone and everyone. Leaping the  moment she reached the edge of the pool, diving in a close as she could manage to the limp body beneath the surface.    
  
  
  
Everyone around had scattered, only a few bystanders.    
  
  
  
Sakura counting down the clock in her head, knowing Ino only had minutes...if that.    
  
  
  
Managing to pull Ino to the surface, she looked around. Everyone in such a state of shock, all logic had gone from their intoxicated mines. ‘’Someone help me get her out!’’ Demanding, she pulled herself up and tried pulling Ino with her –  Itachi was there, and luckily Naruto beside him to help.    
  
  
  
Using what she learned from those three years cramming for medical school , Sakura pumped Ino’s chest. Blowing air into her lungs, doing CPR the best she knew how as she choked back the lump in her throat – counting the seconds to minutes. ‘’Come on...’’ Whispering as arms felt weak.    
  
  
  
The siren from the ambulance heard as it drew nearer. ‘’Come on,’’ Sakura repeated, anxiety building in her core.  Itachi beside her with worry, Ino begun twitching – her body rejecting the water that had filled her lungs.    
  
  
  
The paramedics arrived on scene, one knelt beside Sakura and the other tended to Ino.    
  
  
  
‘’Alright, who can tell me what happened?’’    
  
  
  
Looking up, realization washed over but Sakura pushed it down. ‘’I’m not sure,’’ She fumbled, words staggered. ‘’I was on the balcony when she fell into the pool, she was under for maybe a  minute ? I performed CPR but she hasn’t woken up.’’    
  
  
  
The paramedic across from her was Shikamaru Nara, and the  paramedic to her left was Deidara.    
  
  
  
Not in a million years would she ever think those two would be saving lives.    
  
  
  
‘’-She just fell into the pool, I’m the one who called.’' Sasuke said, startling Sakura. Not realizing he had  stayed; it was very out of character. ‘’-Sakura rushed down and started CPR immediately.’’ He reassured, kneeling beside Sakura as he helped the paramedic s load Ino onto the  ambulance .    
  
  
  
Sakura jumped in with Ino, her gaze connecting with Naruto’s, then to Sasuke’s as the doors closed behind her. Finding herself in the back with Deidara while Shikamaru drove.    
  
  
  
  
The same Deidara who picked on her all through school,    
stole her first kiss,   
and convinced her to chop off her pink locks.    
  
  
  
Observing in a state of uncertainty, Sakura did admire how smooth and quick he worked. After they were settled, Deidara sat casually with an eye on Ino.    
  
  
  
‘’I heard you were back in town,’’ He said.    
  
  
  
Sakura smiled, nervous. ‘’Yeah, Ino was adamant about it.’'    
  
  
  
Her words shook, he noticed. ‘’I wouldn’t worry about Ino,’’ Deidara reassured. ‘'She was breathing when we got there, thanks to you.’'    
  
  
  
They pulled into the emergency bay, nurses at the scene with doctors – Sakura stepped out of the way and watched, all you could do was watch.    
  
  
  
She had to call Ino’s father.  Unfortunately, she got voicemail, unable to control the shake in her voice she spoke. ‘’Mr.  Yamanka ...Ino and I are um at the hospital, I don’t want to alarm you but -’'   
  
  
  
The phone clicked, she wondered if maybe he’d been listening. ‘'Sakura? Is everything alright? How long was she out?’’ His voice was stern, cold, withdrawn, but he was asking all the right questions.    
  
  
  
Sakura explained the detail the best she could, being approached by two faces she knew too well. Iruka and Kakashi, Kakashi took the phone from her and explained what had happened in doctor-talk.  ‘'She’s going to be okay, more than okay, thanks to Sakura.’' Placing a hand on Sakura’s shoulder, Kakashi smiled the warmest smile – but damn that mask.    
  
  
  
Relief washing over her, she felt like crying.    
  
  
  
Kakashi hung up the phone. ’’It was touch and go there for a minute.’’ He said calmly, charmingly.    
  
  
  
Without thinking, she hugged him. Kakashi welcomed it, she hugged him because she had missed him but also for being there. Iruka eyeing her from the corner of his eyes, hand on his hip, he  winked, and she stepped away.    
  
  
  
\--    
  
  
‘’Man,’' Naruto rubbed the back of his head. ‘’-Was that?’’    
  
  
  
‘’Yep.’' Sasuke shrugged.    
  
  
  
‘’Damn,’’ Naruto looked to his right, eyeing Sasuke. ’’Long time no see huh?’’    
  
  
  
Sasuke ignored him, they hadn’t spoken in three years, and that would never change.    
  
  
\--    
  
  
In the ambulance bay, Shikamaru found himself alone with Deidara filling out paperwork. ‘'I haven’t seen either of those girls in years.’' He mumbled, eyeing the blonde. ‘’I know you did more than just save her life, spill it  Deidara .’’    
  
  
  
‘’ Hn , I don’t kiss and tell Nara.’’  Deidara scoffed, offended he’d even ask.    
  
  
  
Deidara was notorious for being a slut. He broke multiple hearts –  Shikamaru wondered if it was a front, like Kakashi did back in the day. ‘’Right,’’ he rolled his eyes. ‘’Sakura looks...’'    
  
  
‘’Hot, yeah, but Ino.’’  Deidara held his hands up like a picture frame. ‘’Soaking wet or not, that rack!’’    
  
  
  
‘’You’re a pig.’'  Shikamaru stated, daydreaming about Sakura. They’d never been close, but he admired her from a far. Maybe this summer he’d finally get to take a shot.    
  
  
\--    
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this one is a little short.

‘’It’s nice you’ve finally decided to visit us, Sakura.’’ Kakashi smiled, crow’s feet evident in the corner of his eyes. Noting the beauty mark in the corner of his mouth, there was no way he ever slept with women. Sakura couldn’t picture  it, he was too pretty.    
  
  
  
Shy, she turned red. ‘’Yeah,’’    
  
  
  
Kakashi always made her nervous, even now. ‘’How has Ino been feeling?’’ He asked.    
  
  
  
Sitting beside each other atop his fancy deck in his fancier backyard, Sakura smiled. ‘’Ino is doing okay, her dad came back for a few days. I’ll be on my own until Sunday.’’    
  
  
  
‘’An entire week on your own, and you spend it with me?’’ Kakashi sipped his tea. ‘’I’m flattered.’’    
  
  
  
Iruka interrupted as he walked out, holding mini cakes. They smelled fresh. ‘’I brought treats,’’ Grinning, she noted that he was dressed in a matching sweat suit. Having hardly ever seen Iruka out of nurse scrubs, it felt a little odd. ‘’Oh Sakura, I m ust say you look so lovely with long hair.’’    
  
  
  
‘’Iruka is right, any local boys reach out to you yet?’’ Kakashi asked. ‘’Inquiring minds need to know.’’    
  
  
  
Blushing, Sakura felt it was time to go. ‘’I should get going, thank you for the tea though!’’ Unsure of why she found herself in a panic, she took her leave immediately.    
  
  
  
‘’Kakashi!’’ Iruka was irritated. ‘’We don’t see her for THREE years, and you scare her off with personal questions!’’    
  
  
  
Kakashi was unphased. ‘’It was a normal question, maybe she’s shy. Don’t get your panties in a knot, Iruka.’’    
  
  
  
Looking down at his freshly made cakes, he sighed disappointedly. ‘’And I made her a mini cake too.’’    
  
  
  
Kakashi pulled Iruka to him, arm around his waist. ‘’Don’t worry,’’ He kissed the crook of his arm. ‘’I’ll eat it.’’    
  
  
\--    
  
  
Hurrying down the driveway, Sakura’s face pink – realizing she was just socially awkward, she didn’t realize where she was going and collided into someone walking.    
  
  
  
Senses filling with a familiar, mouth-watering smell. ‘’O-Oh! My gosh,’’ Nearly toppling onto the ground, she noticed she had knocked Sasuke on his ass. ‘’-Sasuke! I – um, oh,’’ Wide-eyed, unsure of herself, she immediately reached down to help him.    
  
  
  
Surprisingly, he took her hand.    
  
  
  
‘’I am so sorry!’’    
  
  
  
‘’It’s fine,’' Sasuke assured, voice calm. ‘’Really,’’    
  
  
  
‘’I am so, so sorry.’’ Apologizing more than once, she couldn’t help it. ‘’Um anyway!’’ Forcing a smile, she darted passed.    
  
  
  
‘’-Wait a minute,’’    
  
  
  
Had she  heard that right?    
Doing a double take, she half-imagined she made it up in her head.   
It wasn’t like Sasuke to ask her to wait, not from what she remembered.    
  
  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she stopped mid-step and turned on her heel.    
Getting a good look at the older, more defined Sasuke.    
This was the second time he acted out of character, first at the pool with Ino and now this.    
  
  
  
‘’I heard you were going to medical school,’’ Commenting, she noticed his eyes seemed kinder than before.    
  
  
  
Sakura was embarrassed, clearly everyone in town knew. ‘'Yeah,’' Brushing strands of pink behind her ear, she smiled. ‘’I start in September.’’    
  
  
  
Sasuke stood casually, hands in his front pockets as he held himself with utter confidence. ‘’Right, so you’ll only be here for the summer?’'   
  
  
  
‘’It’s the only year my parents let me.’’ Rubbing the back of her neck, she tried to contain the nerves building in her stomach but the next thing he did knocked her to knees, his lips curved and Sasuke smiled – a genuine smile.    
  
  
  
‘’Still that strict huh?’' Sasuke was still smiling. ‘’Too bad, you’ve been missed.’’    
  
  
  
  
She couldn’t get over how much he was talking, wondering if maybe something happened while she’d been gone. It certainly felt that way, she never heard him talk so much in her entire life. Wide-eyed, and unbelieving, she found herself speechless.   
  
  
  
‘’Uh, I should go...’’ Sasuke said, guessing by her silence that she didn’t really want to have a conversation, but how would it start?    
  
  
  
‘Sorry you confessed your love, but I was hung up on your brother? Yeah....that’d go smoothly.    
  
  
  
Three years ago ,  Sasuke told Sakura how he felt, but she denied him and confessed she’d fallen for  Itachi .  Itachi had no clue, or so Sakura thought.    
  
  
  
Sasuke told  Itachi , but  Itachi respected Sasuke enough not to go through with anything – and then she left.    
  
  
  
‘’Sorry! This is just...overwhelming.’’ She was breathless.    
  
  
  
It wasn’t exactly a lie. ‘'It’s been a lot and I’ve only just got here.’’    
  
  
  
Sasuke shifted. ’'Fair,’’ Running a hand through his hair, that perfect thick hair. ‘’-I’m sure a lot of people want to catch up with you.’’    
  
  
  
‘’I just saw Kakashi and Iruka, I can’t believe-’’    
  
  
  
‘’They’re a couple? I know.’’ Sasuke finished her sentence and they both laughed. It was warming.    
  
  
  
Sakura couldn’t help but wonder why he was being this sweet. ‘’Good for them though,’’ She admitted, feeling happy for them. ‘’So, do you live around here?’’    
  
  
  
Sasuke shrugged. ‘’Nah, I was just visiting Suigetsu.’’    
  
  
  
Really , he was getting his jacket from Karin’s, but he didn’t want her to know that. ‘’-Have you seen Naruto yet?’’    
  
  
  
Nope, she’d been avoiding that bomb as much as she could.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

‘’ My father will  totally  kill you if he catches you.’’ Ino’s voice, though hoarse and weak – her words didn’t scare him.    
  
  
  
Being the  insurgent-bad-boy type,  Hidan didn’t care. ‘’- Inoichi doesn’t scare me, you know that.’’ Dipping his head to get a better angle, he crawled through her window.  Ino was sitting up-right in her bed, her father was just down - stairs, but the house was so colossal he wouldn’t be able to hear them anyway. ‘’-Where’s your little friend?’’    
  
  
  
‘’-Sakura is out. She used to live here you know.’’ Rolling her eyes, Ino was not impressed. The bad boy act was what made her interested to begin with, but now it was somewhat  immature.  ‘’I’m sure she’s spending this time catching up with old friends.’’    
  
  
  
‘’But it’s been 3 years.’’  Hidan pointed out, crawling into Ino’s bed. The blonde rolled her eyes. ‘’-Sick of me already huh?’’ He teased, on all four’s as he inched his way up to her mouth; closing the space between them they kissed, but just briefly. It too k Ino by a touch of surprise, normally he’d kiss her for hours but instead he dipped to the right and kissed her face, and then her forehead.  ‘’How are you feeling?’’    
  
  
  
‘’I’m totally fine.’’    
  
  
  
Hidan wasn’t buying it. ‘’Right, and that’s why you’re in bed?’’ Lying beside her, he propped himself up on his elbow and eyed her. The eyebrow piercing of his shimmering in the dull light of her room.    
  
  
  
‘'Really,’’ Ino reassured. ‘’My dad grounded me, then told me I couldn’t leave my bed.’’ Sitting with her arms crossed, she looked at him. ‘’Why are you here anyway?’’    
  
  
  
Hidan and Ino’s relationship was purely physical, or so Ino thought.    
  
  
  
‘’I wanted to make sure you were alright.’’ Hidan said, brushing a strand of her hair from her face. ‘’-You’re certainly pretty without all that make-up.’’    
  
  
  
Unable to help it, Ino ducked down into her pillow, hiding her increasing red face. This was out of his character, normally they spent the first five-minutes kissing and then Ino would be on her knees, or vice-versa, and they’d have sex and Hidan would leave...usually.    
  
  
  
‘’Seriously,’’ Ino groaned, pushing herself back up. ‘’-This isn’t like you, so why are you here?’’    
  
  
  
‘’I told you,’’ He paused, watching her. ‘’I wanted to make sure you were alright.’’    
  
  
  
‘’Uh huh...’’    
  
  
She didn’t believe him, not that she couldn’t; but  Hidan was a notorious  fuckboi , much like  Deidara . The guy was older, four-years to be exact. What did a  twenty-two-year-old see in an  eighteen-year-old girl?    
She didn’t get it.    
  
  
  
‘’Right, don’t believe me than.’’ The overconfident  fuckboi slumped on her bed and rolled to his side so he was standing. ‘’-Next time I tell you not to overdo it with those pills, listen.’’    
  
  
  
As it turned out, Hidan was the cause of why Ino ended up face-down in the pool to begin with. She never took the pills, but she did drink the bottle of rum he brought her, and the multiple-shots he encouraged her to drink...not the best role-model but most girls like Ino would do anything to get the attention of a bad-boy like Hidan.    
  
  
  
‘’For your information,’’ Ino started, but Hidan was already starting to climb out of her window. ’’-I didn’t take the pills!’' Yelling at him, she heard him hit the ground with a thump – leaving her feeling worn and a touch sad; why did she ever sleep with that guy to begin with.    
  
  
\--    
  
After her stiff run in with  Sasuke , Sakura had agreed to meet him and a few others for ramen later that evening. Mind going a-mile a minute, she dug through the clothes she boug ht and chewed her lip.    
  
  
  
Why did she care?    
  
  
Damn Ino, getting to her with her choice of words about how she should look. Huffing, the  pinkette dragged herself in defeat to the clothes Ino had gotten for her – they weren’t all skimpy, Sakura just preferred baggier things.    
  
  
Though....the weather had gotten hot.    
  
  
Battling internally with her insecurities, there was a knock at her bedroom door. ‘’-Is everything alright in here?’’ Ino teased. ‘’No offense Sakura, but it sounds like you’re having sex in here...’’ Ino teased again , dressed down in pajama’s, hair up – a sight Sakura rarely saw as of lately.    
  
  
‘’I’m not having sex.  Ew .’' Rolling her eyes, Sakura shuffled through a few pair of t-shirts. ‘’I stupidly made the decision to meet  Sasuke for supper.’’    
  
  
‘’Oh? - as in the  Sasuke you turned down?’’ Ino pried.    
  
  
‘'-Yes, as in the  Sasuke I turned down.’’ Grumbling, Sakura pulled out an outfit and lifted it to Ino. ‘’-Does this look cute?’’    
  
  
‘’ Why does it matter, I thought you weren’t interested in him.’' Ino couldn’t help it, it was just in her nature to give Sakura a hard time. All in good fun, she didn’t mean anything malicious by it.  ‘’Let me guess, he got cute and now you totally regret not giving him a chance.’’    
  
  
‘’No!  Ew . Ino, stop.’’ Sakura muttered, but she couldn’t deny the butterflies in the pit of her stomach when Ino mentioned it. ’'I’m just meeting him and a few others.’'    
  
  
‘’A few others...like maybe Naruto?’’    
  
  
‘’-Could you not?’’ Sakura snapped, memories flooding. ‘’-It isn’t like that alright?’'    
  
  
‘'-Alright, jeez, someone has their panties in a knot.’’ Ino stepped back, crossing her arms. ‘’Should I expect you back early, or maybe late?’’    
  
  
‘’You’ll be too busy with whoever it was climbing out of your window anyway.’’ Sakura pointed out, changing thoughtlessly in front of the blonde – Ino noted that the  pinkette grew into her curves, a touch envious. ‘’-You should be  careful; your dad was right by the window. I had to  distract him.’’  Sakura warned, pulling her hair back.    
  
  
‘’-Oh no, no, Hair  deffo down.’’ Grabbing Sakura’s hands away from her face, Ino fluffy out the think blonde locks. They’d grown to the bottom of her shoulder’s, hair falling over her chest with curls at the end. ‘’-You look way cute with your hair down Sakura,’’  Smiling, Ino turned her toward the mirror. ‘’All the boys are going to be all over – aspiring doctor and a hottie? Um, total keeper.’’    
  
  
That was the relationship – Ino would tease Sakura, then reassure her with encouraging words. As if Ino was her own personal cheerleader. Always pushing her to be confident, Sakura was finding herself more and more as time went on – but she’d never be as confident as the blonde.    
  
  
Ino, though she played dumb in front of boys, Sakura knew how smart she was. That, and killer good looks. ‘’-Thanks,’’ Smiling, Sakura brushed a strand behind her ear.    
  
  
‘’Now...I know you totally hate make-up but, uh! Sec, kay?’’ Twirling on her heel, Ino left Sakura to ponder at herself in her reflection.    
  
  
High-waist  ripped blue jeans  and slim-fitting white  tub tope that curved in a heart-shape over her chest. Complimenting her figure in all the right-ways.  Ino dipped back in, noticing her admiring herself. ‘’Um, self-obsessed much?’’ She teased, Sakura noting a tiny bag in her hand.    
  
  
The bag was black, very sleek for a make-up bag. Ino pulled out blush, a tube of lipstick, and a brow brush. ‘’Now,’' She started. ‘’Sit.’’    
  
  
‘'Ino, I look like a clown with that stuff on.’’    
  
  
‘’I’m not using  mascara, you don’t need it. I’m going to enhance your face, okay?’’    
  
  
‘'Why? I’m fine!’’ Sakura reassured, but something pulled at her to do it. Seeing  Sasuke earlier, her hair was in a bun and she was in yoga pants – something in her wanted him to see her looking as cute as she could.    
  
  
‘’Trust me, okay?’’ Grabbing the tube of lipstick, Ino revealed the  rose-colored pink before applying it to Sakura’s  lips , followed by the semi-matching blush, a touc h of sparkle and Ino shaping her brows – it certainly made her features pop.  ‘’See, perfect!’’    
  
  
Looking back at the mirror, she took in what Ino had done and couldn’t deny it... she looked different, but it was just enough.    
  
\--    
  
  
  
Finding herself by the most unlikely of people, Sakura swallowed.    
  
  
Kisame nudged  Sasuke . ‘'-Sakura’s a little hottie.’’    
  
  
Sasuke could feel the growing urge to knock out the  idiot, but remained calm observing  Itachi next to her from across the booth.    
  
  
They were all at the Yakiniku Q, Sakura was grateful they were still around. Finding herself sitting beside  Itachi and Hinata. Beside  Itachi was  Chouji , across from him  Shikamaru ,  Kisame ,  Sasuke , Rock Lee, and  Tenten .    
  
Beside Hinata was Naruto,    
  
  
Sakura was next to  Itachi , with her back turned to a certain blonde. Luckily, he’d gotten there after  her, so she didn’t have to awkwardly say hello.    
  
  
Keeping most if not  all of her attention on  Itachi .    
  
  
Sasuke staring them down from across where he sat. Shikamaru noticed and pulled Sakura’s attention.    
  
  
‘’So, you must like being back home Sakura?’' Shikamaru pulled, and she noted.    
  
  
‘’Oh! Um, yeah.’’ Smiling, she sub-consciously pushed back a lock of hair. Face pink from the unexpected question from an unexpected person. Her and  Shikamaru had never spoken in the past, not really. ‘’It’s quite nice to see everyone.’’    
  
  
It seemed other conversations were now pointless that the  pinkette was speaking. She noticed. ‘’I no wouldn’t take no for an answer.’'    
  
  
‘’I mean, it has been 3 years.’' Naruto cut in, his blonde hair hanging slightly in those blue eyes Sakura remembered so well. She swallowed, recalling the last time they spoke – the last time she ever interacted with him. Nerves consuming her thoughts, she found herself unable to respond...but luckily, the waitress sa ved her.    
  
  
Wishing eighteen was the legal drinking age, she found herself grateful for  Kisame – he kept ordering a round of sake for the table. It was illegal, but it wasn’t like he was obvious about it.    
  
  
On her second glass, she could feel her  finger-tips tingling and legs. Luckily, the food was  plent y ful and she kept reminding herself to have a  full-stomach to soak up the liquor as much as it could.    
  
  
‘’So, 3 years, what’s with that?’’ Shikamaru asked, pulling Sakura’s attention away from Naruto. He knew they had a history, but he never knew the details. No one really did, except for those two. But you could feel the tension between them, and it wasn’t good tension.    
  
  
‘’Yeah, my parents are quite strict.’' Sakura admitted, picking up a piece of meat, dipping it into sauce before applying it to the open flame. ‘’I’m prepared for  school in the fall.’'    
  
  
‘’Admirable,’' Shikamaru smiled, he wasn’t one for too many words. Sakura noticed. ‘’-are you looking forward to it?’’    
  
  
Nodding, she bit into her food and followed with a drink. ‘’I’m excited.’'    
  
  
‘’-So, a hottie and a doctor.’'  Kisame wrapped his arm around  Shikamaru . His blue eyes meeting with green ones. ‘’Boys are  gonna love you.’’    
  
  
‘’ Kisame ,’'  Itachi warned, throwing an uncooked piece of meat at the blockhead .    
  
  
An hour into it a few had left. All that was left was Sakura,  Itachi , Naruto,  Sasuke , and  Kisame . Luckily,  the conversation was between  Itachi and  Kisame , but Sakura,  Sasuke and Naruto... they somewhat found themselves at a loss of words with each other.    
  
  
‘’Well,’'  Itachi admitted. ‘’I better get  Kisame home,’’    
  
Drunkenly,  Kisame said no but  Itachi knew better. They’d already been kicked out of 50% of places in town, there wasn’t many  left .    
  
  
Taking his leave, Sakura was stuck with Naruto and  Sasuke .    
  
  
None of them had said a word to each other in three years, at least, not before the run in she had with  Sasuke .    
  
  
They used to be so close... Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as memories flooded her mind.    
  
  
‘’ I should get going.’' Sakura said softly,  Sasuke stood with her.    
  
  
‘'I’ll walk you,’’  Sasuke suggested. ‘'I’m headed that way.’'    
  
  
Why were things so tense? Sakura chewed the inside of her lip, old emotions taking over as she eyed Naruto - he was looking anywhere but at her.  ‘'Sure,’’ Smiling at  Sasuke , she left a tip  \- ’ ’Do you mind if I use the ladies room first?’'    
  
  
‘'Uh sure,’'  Sasuke shrugged. Finding himself alone with Naruto.    
  
  
‘'Well this has been uncomfortable.’' Naruto admitted, brushing back his blonde hair. ‘’See you around man,’'    
  
  
Sasuke felt something tugging at him to tell him to wait, but he refrained. Watching Naruto loop around the  resturaunt . The blonde stopped as Sakura crossed him in her path back to the booth.    
  
  
‘'-Oh, um, leaving?’' Sakura asked, unable to look at him right away.    
  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto nodded. ’'Yeah, about that time...’'    
  
  
‘'Right,’' Looking over at  Sasuke , she reassured him with a smile. ‘’Um, see you around?’'    
  
  
The expression on Naruto’s face was one Sakura couldn’t place. Tension dancing between them like a ballerina with a broken leg.    
  
  
‘’Why didn’t you say goodbye?’' Naruto asked through what seemed like gritted teeth.    
  
  
It caught Sakura completely off guard and she found herself at a total loss of words.    
  
  
‘’I didn’t say goodbye to anyone.’' She admitted, seeing  Sasuke approach from the corner of her eye. ‘’I. ..didn’t think you’d care if I left.’' Admitting this to him, she d idn’t have time to determine what the look he gave her, moving passed him, her and  Sasuke left.    
  
  
\--    
  
The walk - through town was nothing but footsteps, Sakura’s mind going a mile a minute.    
  
  
‘’ I know it’s been a long time,’' Sakura admitted, looking at  Sasuke with a half-smile. ‘ ’ I’m sorry I never reached out.’'   
  
  
Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets,  Sasuke wa s  much different than Sakura remembered. This  Sasuke was still cool and calm, but he was genuine and sweet somehow. Sakura couldn’t recall those personality traits from when they were fifteen.    
  
  
‘’Don’t worry about it.’' He admitted, knowing full-well how badly she felt, he saw the look on her face after Naruto brought it up. ‘’It’s nice to see you now.’’ Looking at her with that charming face, Sakura looked down and couldn’t help but blush.    
  
  
When did  Sasuke get charming?   
  
  
Chewing the inside of her lip, they neared Ino’s place. Recalling Ino’s comment when she  first-arrived about having separate rooms... but Ino’s father was home, so she debated the pros and cons of being caught with a boy in her room.    
  
  
‘'Yeah,’' Sakura nodded, agreeing. ’'You too,’'    
  
  
‘’I like your hair.’' He admitted as they stood outside of her house. Tension dancing between them, but Sakura couldn’t quite place her finger on it. She wondered why he hadn’t found a girlfriend...    
  
  
‘'Thank you,’' Half-smiling, she looked back at the house. ‘’Do you want to come in?’'    
  
  
The question caught them both off guard, Sakura really hoped he would say yes.    
  
  
‘'Won’t Ino’s dad murder me?’' He teased, stepping forward.    
  
  
‘'I can sneak you in. The place is a mansion.’'    
  
  
It wasn’t that  Sasuke did want to, it’s that he more than wanted to.    
  
  
The two of them tip-toed across the freshly mowed grass and into the backyard. Sakura opened the unlocked backdoor and moved in. The house was dark, it had to be at least 11:00pm. Motioning to shh, Sakura grabbed his arm, pulling  him behind her.    
  
  
Being as quiet as they could, she pulled him into the guest bedroom and closed the door.    
  
  
‘’We can talk now,’' Sakura reassured. ‘'-Just not too loudly,’' Half-smiling she came to the realization she was alone, in a room, with a very attractive guy.    
  
  
‘’So why did you invite me in?’'  Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall with a curious brow.    
  
  
Sakura sat on her bed, legs dangling, and she stared at the floor. As red as a tomato.    
  
  
Moving toward her,  Sasuke didn’t say a word. Sitting beside her, the bed sank and she looked up only to be greeted with  Sasuke’s hand as it slid up the side of her jaw, brushing her skin as he pulled her in toward him and his lips found hers.    
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics is when it's talking about the past. 
> 
> \-- < This is a time skip thing/scene skip.

‘’ _Don’t pretend like this doesn’t mean anything to you. I was there, I saw the way you looked at me!’’  
  
  
‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’   
  
  
‘’Don’t play dumb Sakura.’’ Naruto scoffed; the anger evident as he paced the room. Sakura sitting on her bed wishing the space were bigger. Then maybe she wouldn’t feel so on edge every time Naruto neared her.   
  
  
Something in her gut telling her to run or leave the room, but something else told her to stay.   
  
  
‘’I’m not playing anything.’’ She shook her head, brow cross and heart hammering; feeling as if it was going to burst at any moment.   
  
  
‘’Bullshit!’’ Naruto cursed, throwing his hands up. ‘’Why are you in denial huh?!’’ His voice had started getting louder; Sakura had never seen Naruto in such a state – but she’d never seen him drink so much either.   
  
  
The party downstairs loud, music making the walls vibrate. It was a going-away party, but Sakura forgot to mention to anyone she’d be leaving the next day. Everyone was under the impression she wasn’t leaving for another two months.   
  
  
‘’You need to calm down,’’ Sakura whispered, eyes wide as fear started to creep … mixing with her already present anxiety. Something told her to run.   
  
  
‘’Don’t fucking tell me to calm down,’’ Naurto’s voice felt like a smack, she responded like he had hit her and he noticed. ‘’-What was that?’’ He said, his eyes bitter but hurt all at once. ‘’-You think I’m going to hit you?’’ – It seemed the resent overpowered the hurt and he stepped toward Sakura, she went to move again but this time he grabbed her wrist.   
  
  
‘’You seriously think I’d fucking hit you?!’’ The slurred, irate tone loud as the grip around her wrist tightened, Sakura winced.   
  
  
‘’Naruto that hurts!’’ She tried to pull away, but he advanced, grabbing her other wrist. Like moth to a flame, he pushed her backward on the bed, both her wrists captive in his hands.   
  
  
This was out of character.  
  
  
Naruto was a genuine, happy, caring individual.  
  
  
This was not Naruto; feeling the bruising already as his grip tightened – the 10 shots of whiskey hazing any logical thought the blonde had in his mind; a mix of raging hormones didn’t help the situation.   
  
  
‘’Let me go!’’ She demanded. ‘’Get off me!’’ – Unable to help it she struggled, but his weight pressed down.   
  
  
The smell of booze strong as he leaned close to her face. ‘’I don’t get why you won’t just admit it!’’ He yelled. ‘’I saw the way you looked at me!’’   
  
  
‘’Naruto get off!’’ Sakura screamed, her voice cracking – she couldn’t help the tears that welted in her eyes, but it only seemed to worsen the situation.   
  
  
Something in his eyes looked different and Sakura knew she should have left the room when she had the chance.   
  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, but it was forced and unwanted. Muffled whispers were spoken briefly, and he kissed her again and again – but Sakura revolted and declined, struggling to get her wrists free.   
  
  
‘’Mm GET OFF!’’ She screamed again, but his weight was too much. He moved up, halting on kissing and noticed the tears streaming down her face.   
  
  
‘’-Hey what’s going on….’’ The door opened and in it was Sasuke, the first look was trying to comprehend just what was going on, but when he noticed the tears on Sakura’s face and how Naruto was positioned, it was a blur of a reaction. Sasuke bolted forward and dove into the blonde.   
  
  
The two of them tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. Naruto landing on his back and Sasuke straddling on top, he lifted his right fist and then the other, punching Naruto twice. No words were spoken, he knocked the blonde out cold.   
  
Standing up breathless and wide-eyed, he looked at Sakura who was curled up with her knees to her chest and a look of disbelief on her face.   
  
‘’He’s out…’’ Sasuke said softly, making sure to keep his distance. He noted the hand marks on her wrists and the endless tears streaming down her face. Assuming if he hadn’t of come something bad would have happened. Without asking if she was okay, Sasuke looked at the door and then back at Naruto on the floor before running a hand through his hair. ‘’Come on Sakura, I’ll take you home.’’_   
  
  
  
\--   
  
  
  
Ino finally recovered and Sakura found herself next to her by the pool.   
  
  
It was like another couple days of nothing but pure relaxation, but all Sakura could think about was Sasuke and the way his lips felt against hers.  
  
  
Damn hormones.  
  
  
‘’Say…you never did tell me what happened that night,’’ Ino pried, looking at her through thick rimmed sun glasses. But Sakura knew the look all too well from the cheeky blonde. ‘’Did you sneak him in? ooooh my gosh, did you do it?!’’   
  
  
‘’Ino!’’ Sakura threw an ice cube at her, but the blonde dodged. ‘’We didn’t hook up.’’   
  
  
‘’Oh please.’’ Rolling her eyes, she took a sip of iced tea. ‘’You’ve been floaty all week since my recovery. Tell.’’   
  
  
‘’I don’t kiss and tell.’’   
  
  
Ino’s face lit up. ‘’So, there was kissing! Ugh, he looks like he’d be good at it… wait, isn’t he dating Karin though? I thought they were hooking up.’’ 

This was news to Sakura, all she knew is that he was kinder than what she remembered. ‘’He never mentioned that.’’ Admitting this, she leaned back. Feeling as if she was melting from the sun.   
  
  
‘’Maybe he’s not,’’ Ino shrugged and pushed herself up. ‘’What about that dinner, did you see Naruto? Must have been awkward.’’   
  
  
‘’I mean,’’ Sakura chewed her lip, recalling the last time they saw each other. ‘’I’d really rather not see him again.’’   
  
  
‘’Why not? That incident happened years ago, and we all know Naruto would never intentionally do that.’’   
  
  
Ino wasn’t wrong, that night was filled with alcohol…but it was no excuse for his behavior. Sakura left before the two of them could ever really talk about what just happened…not that she wanted to, not then anyway. He never did try to apologize, even after she left.   
  
  
‘’Anyway, I have a date with Deidara so I won’t be home tonight.’’ Ino pushed herself up. ‘’Dad is out and knowing me I’ll be out all night so, enjoy.’’ Winking, she stood, fluffing out her long blonde locks. ‘’Gotta go get prepped.’’   
  
  
‘’Ino, why do you go for such greasy dudes?’’ Sakura inquired. She never understood why Ino acted like a ditz, she was brilliant…but always went for such jerks.   
  
  
‘’Deidara is NOT greasy, how could you say that!’’   
  
  
‘’He stole my first kiss. He’s greasy.’’   
  
  
Ino shook her head. ‘’You need to get over that, the guy is great in bed.’’   
  
  
‘’You’d know…’’ Sakura muttered, watching the blonde walk off – she looked forward staring into the pool before pushing herself off the chair, submerging herself in the cool water.   
  
  
  
  
\--   
  
  
  
The ambulance bay was unusually quiet, but not much happened on a Sunday night. Shikamaru watched as Deidara changed from his uniform into regular clothes, coating his shirt with cologne. ‘’Going somewhere?’’   
  
  
‘’Fuck yeah, I’ve got a date.’’ Deidara announced, a little too loudly. Not like anyone else was around to hear. ‘’I knew I’d hear from her, I did save her life.’’   
  
  
‘’Ino? You’re going on a date with Ino?’’ Shikamaru asked.  
  
  
‘’Yeah, if you want to call it that.’’ Deidara, in his brash manor, grinning like a fool as he placed the cap back on his bottle of over-powering cologne, he ran a hand through his hair and re-positioned one of his braids. ‘’We’ll probly’ just bang it out hn.’’   
  
  
‘’Dude no,’’ Shikamaru shook his head, lighting up a cigarette and exhaling through the open bay door. ‘’She’s involved with Hidan.’’   
  
  
‘’They’re not involved. Hidan just supplies the drugs,’’   
  
  
‘’I wouldn’t get involved, he’ll kick the shit out of you.’’ Shikamaru warned. ‘’Remember Konan? That shit got messy.’’   
  
  
‘’That shit got messy because Konan was screwing two dudes.’’ He pulled a backward cap over his head. ‘’She made her bed,’’   
  
  
‘’Suit yourself, but I wouldn’t do it.’’ Exhaling another puff of smoke, he wondered if Sakura would be alone.   
  
  
\--   
  
  
  
  
  


‘’You’re really going on a date with him?’’ Sakura stood in Ino’s door way with a disapproving look on her face. Ino was such a sucker for boys who didn’t deserve her time. ‘’I still don’t understand what you see in him.’’   
  
  
Ino shot her a look, eyes coated in black liner and hair pulled back tight. ‘’You’re just jealous I’m going on a date with your first kiss.’’   
  
  
Repulsed, Sakura shook her head and left the room. ‘’Whatever Ino, just be safe!’’ Calling back, her voice echoed, and she turned down the hall. Suddenly realizing she’d be alone all night in this massive house – something pulled at her to reach out to Sasuke but Ino’s comment from earlier stopped her; he was so sweet that night, he’d been sweet the entire time…even before she left.   
  
  
  
  
\--   
_  
The sound of the tires beneath them echoed as they headed out in the dead of the night. Luckily the drive wasn’t long, all Sakura wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.  
  
  
Her wrists hurt, her head hurt, and heart throbbed; but she found herself at a loss for words.   
  
  
Sasuke stared at the road ahead, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too tight. Images of Naruto holding Sakura pinned down on a bed flashing in his head.   
  
  
‘’…Thank you for driving me home.’’ Sakura mumbled quietly, but her voice was hoarse. Cracking like she was going to break.   
  
  
Sasuke looked at her a little too long, noting the bruises appearing on her transparent skin. ‘’Yeah…’’ Trailing off he only assumed it was the mix of alcohol and emotions.  
  
  
Naruto was head over heels in love – he looked at Sakura like she put the stars in the sky, but Sasuke knew there’d never be a chance. Wondering what could have caused such a reaction, he wanted to ask but something held him back.   
  
  
The drive felt longer but when they arrived at Sakura’s they just sat in the car in silence. Sasuke debating internally to ask, and Sakura wondering if it was her fault it all happened. _

_‘’I should go…’’ She whispered, voice still cracking but Sasuke looked at her.  
  
  
The look on his face was unsure, Sakura could hardly read him, and it wasn’t like the two of them had ever been super close.   
  
  
Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were inseparable from the time they were 5. Their parents were all friends, Naruto’s mom even dated Sasuke’s dad once upon a time until Minato met Kushina… they’d been friends forever, but the minute Sakura started liking someone and Naruto started liking Sakura…it seemed the dynamic changed.   
  
  
‘’Are you okay?’’ He finally asked, his eyes searching her face.   
  
  
It was like those words are what broke her, and she started sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Short hair falling just over the tops of her shaky shoulders.   
  
  
He just let her cry, and the rain started._   
  
  
\--   
  
  
  
  
It was 8:00PM.   
  
  
Sakura curled on the couch with her pajamas and a medical textbook in hand.   
  
  
Completely void to the world until there was a loud knock on the door downstairs.   
  
  
Unexpecting, she fumbled and dropped her book before running through the large space to get to the door. Wondering if maybe whoever at the door would have to wait too long for her to answer, but she opened the door only to be greeted by the most unexpected people.   
  
  
‘’See, I told you she’d be in her pjs!’’ Tenten announced, loudly. ‘’Ino told us you’d be home!’’ Moving passed Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata wandered in. ‘’Temari is on her way over with a few boys, so you better get dressed!’’   
  
‘’Boys?’’ Sakura mumbled, feeling in her gut like that was a terrible idea.   
  
  
‘’Oh don’t be so afraid,’’ Rolling her eyes, she dropped her backpack on the floor and looked around. ‘’Hinata, you set up spin the bottle, I’m going to see what we have for snacks.’’   
  
  
Spin the bottle? Sakura turned red. ‘’S-Sorry, what?’’   
  
  
‘’You heard me!’’ Tenten spun around her like she was on some kind of persistent sugar high…but the girl never changed, she’d always been a reckless individual, when they were young, and even now.   
  
  
‘’I really don’t know if it’s a good idea… Ino’s dad – ‘’  
  
  
‘’Ino’s dad is out of town. We’ve got the house to ourselves. I invited Naruto, I hope that won’t be weird. I also invited a few older boys too, some kid named Sasori – apparently, he’s really pretty.’’ Winking, she headed for the kitchen, leaving Sakura in a state of uncertainty and anxiety.   
  
\--  
  
  
  
  
By 8:30 Sakura found herself on the living room floor in a circle with a bottle in the middle.   
  
  
A strange playlist of music floating through the house, and unfamiliar faces. It was like time reverted back 3 years when they were all fifteen and all in love with each other.   
  
  
This time was different, on edge.   
  
  
Sakura bit her lip constantly but Hinata seemed reassuring across from her. The red on her face seemed darker than normal.   
  
  
‘’Alright!’’ Tenten crawled to the middle. ‘’Listen up! These are the rules.’’ Grinning to herself, she looked around the room. ‘’If the bottle is spun left, the person it lands on you have to kiss.’’ She started, looking from face-to-face. ‘’If the bottle is spun right, you can ask that person ANYTHING and the other person has to answer truthfully.’’ Spinning the bottle, she let it land on Sakura. ‘’If the bottle lands on the same person twice, going left. You have to spend 7 minutes in heaven, and if you chicken out on any turn, you lose the game and have to chug whatever it is that Kisame made.’’  
  
  
‘’This is a bad idea.’’ Sakura mumbled, sitting next to Sasori – the guy Tenten said was pretty, she was right. He was feminine but very cute none the less – apparently a friend of Itachi’s, who was also there.   
  
  
‘’I’ll go first.’’ Tenten smiled widely, looking around the room as the bottle spun. It spun in circles and came to a slow before landing on Neji.   
  
  
Neji was wide-eyed with arms crossed, but she turned the bottle right and not left. ‘’Okay Neji! Tell the truth, what girl in this room would you hook up with?!’’   
  
  
‘’I’m not going to answer that.’’ He denied it, and Tenten shot him a look, Temari nudged his shoulder.   
  
  
‘’If you don’t answer, you have to drink the juice.’’ Pointing to the discolored liquid in a bottle, Neji’s entire face went green. ‘’Fuck, fine.’’ He rolled his eyes and looked around the room.  
  
  
Sakura took note of the hopeful gleam in Tenten’s eyes.   
  
  
‘’Temari,’’ He muttered, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
  
That hopeful gleam turned into a jealous one, but Tenten held her composure well. Temari wasn’t phased, she was too busy talking to Shikamaru who sat on the other side of her to hear what he said.   
  
  
‘’Alright, Neji your turn, spin the bottle.’’ Tenten mused, sitting back on the other side.  
  
  
Neji spun the bottle to the right, it was like he spaced on which way to turn and the bottle landed on Tenten. ‘’Alright, what question do I ask?’’   
  
  
Tenten was at a loss for words – he spun the bottle left.   
  
  
‘’You idiot, you spun the bottle left.’’ Kiba yelled out, grinning foolishly. ‘’You have to kiss Tenten!’’   
  
‘’What? No! I thought it was questions.’’   
  
  
‘’Only if you spin it right, were you listening? Now pucker up and go kiss Tenten.’’ Kiba insisted, nudging him forward. Neji almost falling on his face, he mumbled something inaudible and moved over to the center of the circle.   
  
  
Tenten was redder than Hinata at this point – she liked Neji, but she’d never tell.   
  
  


Sakura watched from where she sat, admiring the way it happened, Tenten, as nervous as she was met him in the middle and the kiss lasted more than a few seconds.   
  
  
Kiba started howling and Lee was leaning in with admiration as he watched Neji stumble over himself and Tenten practically have a heart attack as he approached her.   
  
  
‘’Go on already!’’ Cheering, Kiba’s grin was stretched ear to ear; he knew full well how Tenten felt.   
  
  
‘’Fuck off, would you?’’ Neji snapped, and he then realized how close they were.   
  
  
Neji never noticed just how pretty Tenten’s eyes were, he couldn’t help the red that spread across his face.   
  
  
Everyone leaning in with anticipation, he grit his teeth, feeling his heart pound against his rib cage as the smell of her perfume overwhelmed his senses, making him a touch dizzy.   
  
  
The room grew silent, the sound of music playing in the background as he inched closer, the space between them becoming less and less.   
  
  
Tenten’s eyes went wide when his mouth met hers, but she quickly melted and kissed him back.   
  
  
It wasn’t brief, it was solid; but his lips were soft, warm. Not what she expected at all.   
  
  
Sakura giggled, Hinata nearly fainted at the sight of her cousin kissing someone and everyone else seemed to cheer.  
  
  
They broke apart after a few minutes.   
  
  
Tenten looking as if she were spinning and Neji in a total daze.   
  
  
‘’Alright Tenten, your turn!’’ Kiba’s voice pulled them both out of their state, but Tenten couldn’t help but take her eyes away from Neji even as she spun the bottle right – she knew next time she’d turn it left and only hope it landed on him again.   
  
  
It landed on Lee, Lee’s bottle landed on Temari, Temari’s on Sasori and then Sasori on Sakura.   
  
  
No one was gutsy enough to turn the bottle left except for Sasori – his brow cocked when it landed on Sakura, and she found herself unable to move.   
  
  
Did he turn the bottle left?   
  
  
Watching as he crawled over to her on all fours, passed the center of the circle.   
  
  
His tongue piercing shimmering between his parted lips as he inched closer.   
  
  
Sakura swallowed and Sasori didn’t think twice.  
  
  
Lifting his hand up, much like what Sasuke did that other night only this was confident, smooth, as his hand slid up the back of her neck, his fingers curled around and he pulled her into him – their lips touching aggressively – but she didn’t mind it, it made her head spin.   
  
  
Maybe it was the charm or the way he smelled, perhaps the piercing or his confidence…whatever it was… she didn’t gasp or pull away when she felt his tongue, in fact she welcomed it.   
  
  
Everyone witnessed it, it was so perfect, so perfectly meshed.   
  
  
Kiba whistled, and then it got a little heavier.   
  
  
Butterflies stirring in her gut, she was lost in the motion of his tongue against hers.   
  
  
The group completely enamoured with how insane the chemistry appeared to be.   
  
  
The kiss would have continued if there wasn’t a loud knock on the door.   
  
  
Sasori pulled back just slightly and his eyes met hers, briefly.   
  
  
‘’I should get that…’’ Whispering, she hurried up and left the circle.   
  
  
‘’Hurry back Sakura, it’s your turn!’’   
  
Feeling dizzy Sakura opened the door only to be greeted by Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto – an entire group of people she didn’t know.   
  
  
‘’Oh, uh, hello.’’ Wide-eyed they all piled in.   
  
  
‘’I heard about a game of spin the bottle!’’ Kisame called in, wandering passed Itachi, passed Sakura and into the room of others in the circle.   
  
  
There had to be at least 20 people playing at this point, Tenten even brought out the wine. She managed to find Ino’s dad’s secret wine cellar. He’d never notice a few bottles missing…it was a basement storage with over 500 hundred bottles.  
  
  
Who would know?  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Once everyone was settled Sakura felt herself in a panic.   
  
  
Not due to the game, but the particular people present in that room.   
  
  
The only two people not in town in the room were Ino and Deidara – not that it mattered, they were probably hooking up at his place.   
  
  
Sakura hadn’t spoken to Naruto since that incident.   
  
  
  
  
\--  
  
 _Sakura wiped her face a few times, finally calming down after her outburst she stared at the rain outside. Dim light from the quiet streetlight shining into Sasuke’s car. ‘’I don’t know what happened,’’ She spoke softly.  
  
  
‘’Nothing happened,’’ Sasuke reassured. ‘’He’d been drinking all night…still,’’ Though Naruto had been drinking, Sasuke still didn’t agree with his actions.   
  
  
What was the guy thinking? Even he wouldn’t go that low. But he understood how Naruto felt; wanting someone you couldn’t have is exhausting.   
  
  
‘’Thank you for earlier,’’ Sakura mumbled, smiling slightly. ‘’I should go in, it’s late.’’   
  
  
‘’Uh, yeah,’’ Sasuke muttered, but he felt unsure. ‘’Are you sure you’re okay?’’   
  
  
Shrugging, she unbuckled her seatbelt. ‘’Nothing happened, so thank you,’’ Reassuring him with a look, she left his car.   
  
  
That was the last time she saw him – no goodbye, no nothing, she just left.   
  
\-- _

_  
  
_

It was Sakura’s turn, and she was afraid to go left and right.   
  
  
Something inside of her thought maybe if she hoped enough the bottle would land on anyone else but Naruto, instead it landed on Itachi and she had turned the bottle left.   
  
  
Shit.   
  
  
It wasn’t that she didn’t want to kiss him, it was all she ever wanted – but Itachi, he respected Sasuke too much.   
  
  
‘’Uh, this is awkward.’’ Rubbing the back of his neck. ‘’I’m not playing.’’   
  
  
‘’You’re in the circle!’’ Tenten denied him denial of the game. ‘’If you don’t play, you have to down that!’’ Pointing to the bottle of mixed liquor, she crossed her arms. ‘’If you don’t drink that, you leave.’’   
  
  
Itachi looked from the drink to Sakura and then to Sasuke who wasn’t saying a word, or doing much of anything.   
  
  
‘’Well?’’ Tapping her fingers, a very impatient, somewhat intoxicated Tenten leaned forward.   
  
  
‘’Alright,’’ He muttered, looking at Sakura.   
  
  
\--   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, more coming though. Finally on Christmas Break.

Sakura’s head was practically spinning, she couldn’t see straight. Not due to sobriety, but the emotion stirring in her gut was enough to knock you over.   
  


  
Swallowing, she felt the burn of eyes on her backside, and everyone leaned in.   
  


  
Itachi looked uncomfortable and she could tell – something told her not to do it, maybe her conscious but the logic was quickly pushed to the side by feelings that had been just below the surface and nothing was holding them back – not really.

  
  
Sure, she’d locked lips with Sasuke and yeah it was dreamy, he was dreamy, but she loved Itachi for most of her life, how could she not kiss him? Even if It was in a game, a kiss was still a kiss.

  
  
Heart belabor, head a muck with old memories, she crossed the line in the middle of the circle – feeling Itachi’s anxiety radiating off of him as they closed the space; what was he so afraid of? It made Sakura question if this was at all the right choice…but she wouldn’t be able to stomach a bottle of mixed liquor or the shame of leaving.   
  
  
Itachi closed the space between them but stopped just before his lips met hers. It wasn’t that he didn’t kiss her, instead, he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her forward up to her feet. Whispering run as he pulled her in the direction away from the group.   
  
  
Sakura’s foot knocked the spinning bottle, almost breaking it as Itachi yanked her away from the group and out of the room – he knew Ino’s house well enough to know her dad had a private room that not many were aware of.   
  
  
‘’H-Hey!’’ Tenten called out, but by the time everyone had really realized what happened, Itachi and Sakura were no where to be seen. ‘’Itachi! You can’t just run away and hide!!!’’ Disappointment fueled her voice as it echoed off the tall ceiling walls.   
  
  
Breathless, Itachi locked Sakura and himself in the private study, hidden behind the classic oversized bookcase. There was a fireplace and a couch, and books upon books lining the walls.   
  
  
Sakura held her chest, they did just sprint throughout the colossal home…but never knew about the secret study.   
  
  
‘’Least this’ll kill sometime.’’ Itachi looked at Sakura, who really, had no idea why he just did that.  
  
  
It kind of hurt.   
  
  
‘’Why did you do that?’’ She asked, the hurt evident in her eyes. ‘’I know Tenten can be kind of…’’  
  
  
‘’Trouble? Yeah. That’s the understatement.’’ Muttering, Itachi eyed the opened bottle of whiskey atop the fireplace. He took a swig and eyed Sakura. ‘’You wouldn’t want to kiss me anyway.’’   
  
  
Itachi was quite aware of Sakura’s feelings, ones she used to have…but it was evident they were still present. ‘’At least, we shouldn’t.’’   
  
  
Not hesitant to question him, she held her hand to her chest. ‘’Why not?’’ her voice kind of cracked; but she didn’t intend it to.   
  
  
‘’Because Sakura,’’ Itachi shrugged his shoulders. ‘’You’re seeing my brother. It isn’t appropriate.’’   
  
  
‘’Sasuke’s never liked me before.’’ Sakura looked at him, trying not to lose her composure. ‘’We kissed once,’’   
  
  
‘’Sasuke’s always liked you.’’ Itachi stared at her now, running a hand through his hair. He always managed to stay so calm – Sakura didn’t get how he could.   
  
  
‘’So?’’ Stepping forward, she grabbed the whiskey bottle from his hand and took a sip, then another and another before Itachi grabbed it back. ‘’-Sasuke never told me he liked me before,’’ Not phased by what Itachi said – too blinded by her own emotion,   
  
  
‘’Besides,’’ Sakura started, feeling the hurt build up in the back of her throat…attempting to swallow the lump that started appearing the longer they stood there. ‘’I have feelings for-‘’   
  
  
‘’Don’t,’’ Itachi’s hand was up, like it would stop her from confessing what she felt – what his his problem?   
  
  
‘’-Don’t what?’’ Grabbing his hand, Sakura stepped forward but Itachi stepped back. Not exactly accounting for how small the study truly was, he stumbled backward into one of the four walls, knocking a couple books to the floor.   
  
  
Advancing, Sakura nearly closed the space. ‘’Don’t what?’’ She started. ‘’Tell you I love you? Because I do,’’ It started, like moth to a flame. ‘’I know for whatever reason you don’t want to hear it Itachi, but I love you alright? I’ve loved you my whole-‘’   
  
  
‘’Sakura.’’ Itachi cut her short, his eyes filled with something Sakura couldn’t quite place but it silenced her just for a moment.   
  
  
\--

‘’Well, it seems like they’re not coming back.’’ Annoyed, Tenten rolled her eyes. ‘’Ugh, who’s next?’’   
  
The game continued, but not everyone was part of it.   
  
Sasuke found himself alone, or so he thought.  
  
  
‘’Looking for Sakura?’’   
  
  
It wasn’t the question that caught him off guard, it was who was asking. Naruto leaned against the door frame, blue eyes brighter than ever even in the dim light of the moon.   
  
‘’No,’’ He lied. Sasuke had been looking for Sakura, but apparently, he didn’t know Ino’s house as well as he thought.   
  
  
‘’Why do you care anyway?’’ Naruto pried. ‘’I thought you and Karin were hooking up.’’   
  
  
‘’Why is it any of your business?’’ Snapping at the blonde; Sasuke pushed himself away from where he was, ‘’You don’t speak to me at all and suddenly you’re interested in what I’m doing?’’   
  
  
‘’Don’t be a prick,’’ Naruto bit back, anger just below the surface. ‘’You know just as well as I did that nothing happened that night.’’   
  
  
‘’bullshit Naruto,’’ Sasuke gestured toward him as his anger flickered into the light of day. ‘’You tried to take advantage, you just got fuckin’ caught.’’   
  
  
Without warning, the blonde made a move and sucker-punched the unexpecting Sasuke, knocking him back on his ass.   
  
  
Tumbling backward, Sasuke fell holding his nose. ‘’-The hell!’’ Cursing, he pushed himself up only to lung forward and tackle the blonde to the floor.   
  
\--   
  
‘’We should get back.’’ Itachi said quietly, but Sakura wasn’t finished.   
  
  
Closing the space a second time. ‘’Kiss me,’’   
  
  
‘’Excuse me?’’ He looked at her with disbelief, moving passed only to have Sakura stop him again.   
  
  
‘’Kiss me! If you kiss me and you feel nothing, I’ll leave you alone and we can go on like this never happened…but at least kiss me, you owe me that.’’ Green eyes met dark ones, Itachi debated it internally, and Sakura could see it on his face – she was going to cry, she could feel it.   
  
‘’Oh just forget it-‘’ Sakura moved, but Itachi grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her back a step so she was the one pushed against the wall.   
  
  
Dark eyes meeting green ones, his lips parted as his right hand snuck up the side of her face – much like Sasuke had, only this time it was different.   
  
  
The longing feelings she had felt for years were right there, and the moment his lips met hers was brief and they parted just as quickly as they kissed… only to have their eyes meet.   
  
  
Itachi kissed her a second time with more want, the second time the kiss lingered, and butterflies swarmed around them – Sakura’s head dizzy, the kiss broke again and again only to be re-met with more desire, hands snaking up into pink locks as Itachi pushed his hips up against hers, feeling Sakura’s hands creep up beneath his t-shirt as she traced the surface of his skin with her fingertips.   
  
\--   
  
‘’The hell is going on!’’ Kisame roared, pulling the Uchiha from on top the blonde, both of Naruto and Sasuke bruised and beaten from anger.   
  
  
‘’That asshole sucker punched me.’’ Sasuke spat, spitting out the blood that rose up in his mouth – his nose looked broken, but Naruto was a little worse with one missing tooth and a black eye.   
  
  
‘’Fuckin’eh, doesn’t mean you punch out a tooth!’’ Kisame grabbed Naruto’s face, rubbing his neck. ‘’Jesus, you guys, where the fuck is Sakura, she’s the med student.’’ Looking around the room of somewhat drunk teenagers, he spotted Tenten. ‘’Yo, Ten, I know you know where they went, go get Sakura yeah? These idiots need medical attention.’’   
  
  
\--

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short! I've been busy.

‘’Well shit,’’ The shimmer from Deidara’s belt buckle reflected the dull light of his room. ‘’Apparently pretty boy one and two got into it tonight.’’   
  
‘’Pretty boy one and two?’’ Ino cocked a brow, her mind went to a handful of individuals until she briefly clued in. ‘’Where?’’   
  
Giving her a look, he snorted. ‘’Don’t tell me you didn’t know there was a party at your place?’’   
  
‘’No.’’ Bothered by his assumption that she’d know, Ino pushed herself off of the silk sheets that lined his bed. ‘’-Did Sakura throw a party?’’   
  
‘’Fuck if I know,’’ Shrugging, he threw his cell down on the bed they’d just spent three hours fucking in – Sakura was right, Ino did sleep with him and he made her cum more than a few times.   
  
It’s all it was, this wasn’t the first time it happened, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.   
  
This was a usual thing – Ino would take one too many drugs trying to impress notorious Hidan, but it would never turn out how she wanted and Hidan would never return the feelings she so desperately wanted him to, so she’d sleep with Deidara.  
  
Just, it’d been a full 365 days since the last time.   
  
‘’-You learned some new moves.’’ Paying him a compliment, she hooked her bra back together and slid the shirt over her head.  
  
There was a disapproving look on the blonde’s face. ‘’Oh? Leaving so soon?’’   
  
‘’I have to,’’ Ino mumbled. ‘’If there was a fight at my place then cops were surely involved.’’   
  
‘’No,’’ Grabbing his phone, he tossed it to her. The message he got was from Kisame, ‘’No cops, just a little fight. Naurto lost a fucking tooth – I didn’t think the pretty boy had it in him.’’   
  
‘’Pretty boy?’’ Sliding her jeans over her ass, she sighed picking up her phone – no texts, not one. ‘’Where was Sakura in this?’’   
  
‘’Why does Sakura matter so much?’’ Deidara scoffed, still disappointed she was leaving. ‘’You usually stay the night.’’  
  
‘’-Oh and here I thought you just wanted me for sex.’’ Ino leaned in and kissed him quickly, pulling away only to grab her jacket. ‘’I should go, make sure the place isn’t a total mess.’’   
  
  
  
\--   
  
  
  
The place wasn’t a total mess, Tenten was the master of secret parties – no adults ever found out.   
  
Sakura found herself in a tense situation, post-making out with Itachi she found herself examining idiots one and two.   
  
  
‘’Well…your nose isn’t broken.’’ Sakura muffled the statement, her lips slightly swollen from the intimate moment with Itachi. Looking between Sasuke and Naruto she sighed. ‘’How did this even happen?’’ – She only imagined who provoked who.  
  
‘’Naruto sucker punched Sasuke.’’ Kisame dipped in, observing how Sakura cleaned away the blood from Sasuke’s face. ‘’-and Sasuke here thought it would be a good idea to retaliate.’’   
  
Itachi hit the back of Kisame’s head. ‘’Enough,’’ Evidently concerned, he looked at Sakura. Images from the study flashing into his mind, he sighed heavily looking at Sasuke. ‘’I better take you home.’’   
  
‘’I’m not a kid, you don’t need to take me home.’’ Sasuke said, embarrassed that Naruto suckered him at all.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Itachi wasn’t taking no for an answer. ‘’Yeah, you are a kid. You’re an idiot too and so are you,’’ Gesturing toward a defeated Naruto, who held an icepack to his mouth – something about those blue eyes seemed dimmer than usual.   
  
Sakura noticed.  
  
It hadn’t been the first time, from the time she returned home to now…she remembered Naruto being bubbly, happy – but lately, he was dark, moody…much like Sasuke used to be…as if they completely switched personalities and she felt somewhat responsible.   
  
  
‘’Sasuke should mind his fucking business.’’ Naruto’s lips made a whistle noise, the missing tooth didn’t help his situation.   
  
‘’Me? You started it!’’ Still enraged, Sasuke almost lunged at Naruto but Sakura stepped between them.   
  
Sadness evident in her eyes as they met with dark ones. ‘’-Itachi, you better take Sasuke home.’’ Looking away, she felt the younger Uchiha’s eyes burn into her backside as she faced Naruto to look at his mouth – Sasuke really did some damage.   
  
Once the Uchiha were gone, Ino came home. There were still a few people hanging around, but not enough to call it a party. Wandering in just as Sakura was cleaning up Naruto’s mouth. ‘’Yikes, did you lose the fight?’’   
  
‘’Fuck off, Ino.’’ Naruto spat, anger still present.  
  
Sakura sighed, pulling him up. ‘’Come with me, I’m going to try and save your tooth.’’   
  
  
\--   
  
  
  
Finding herself alone in one of the many bathrooms, Sakura couldn’t help the anxiety that started to build in the pit of her stomach.   
  
The last time she was alone with Naruto was in an unfortunate situation, one where he was drunk and she found herself screaming for him to get off – but this was nothing like that.  
  
Dabbing lightly at his face, she warned him that it would hurt if she shoved his tooth back in, but his adrenaline levels were still pumping so much that he didn’t feel it.   
  
Wanting to ask why they started a fight at all – but she avoided speaking, afraid she’d cause an uncomfortable situation to become worse…not that it could be any worse.  
  
Silence loomed, and Sakura was at a loss for words.  
  
‘’….I’m sorry, Sakura.’’ He spoke softly, genuinely. She thought she had imagined it, but when her eyes met his she knew he’d actually said it.   
  
‘’S-sorry? For what?’’   
  
Playing dumb was her only option – but what was he apologizing for.   
  
‘’I think you know,’’ He continued, those blue eyes searching her green ones but she was too nervous to keep eye contact.   
  
Silence loomed a second time for longer, light music floating in from the living room.   
  
Cleaning his face of any blood, she pressed the clothed icepack to his eye area. ‘’You’re going to have a black eye tomorrow…’’ Speaking softly, she leaned backwards against the sink. ‘’What were you two fighting about?’’   
  
‘’You.’’ He didn’t hesitate, not even for a second.  
  
Memories flooded Sakura’s mind as she thought back to that night.   
  
‘’-You know I never would have hurt you,’’ He assured, but at the time she couldn’t believe that. ‘’I was young…and drunk and stupid.’’ Shaking his head, he ran a hand through those blonde locks before looking back up at her. He could see the hurt all over her face and it reflected on him. ‘’I never meant to hurt you.’’   
  
Sakura envisioned what might of or could have happened if Sasuke hadn’t interrupted when he did.   
  
What was she to say? I forgive you? It was years ago but she was still afraid of him even in the smallest of ways.   
  
‘’I….’’ She started, she didn’t forgive him – she couldn’t, because if Sasuke hadn’t of come in at that moment he might of… ‘’….I appreciate your apology, Naruto,’’ Starting, she kept her distance. ‘’….But I don’t forgive you for what you did.’’   
  
‘’-For what I did?’’ The anger from before was just below the surface – anything could set him off. ‘’I didn’t do anything.’’   
  
‘’Is that how you remember it?’’ Shocked by his answer, Sakura stared at him in disbelief. ‘’Drunk or not, young or not, you don’t force yourself on someone because you thought something was going on – that wasn’t.’’   
  
This time was different, she felt brave and he was sober.   
  
‘’-If Sasuke hadn’t of come in when he did, who knows what would have happened.’’   
  
‘’…I know.’’ Naruto spoke softly, he knew he’d done wrong – he just hated himself for it. ‘’But I mean it when I say I’m sorry…I just,’’ Looking away he stood up. ‘’I just wish I could have apologized sooner.’’   
  
‘’If you hadn’t of attacked me, we wouldn’t be in this situation.’’ Sakura wasn’t about to let him look like the good guy – not now and not then either.  
  
Defeated, he shrugged. ‘’I came to your house the next day Sakura, but you were gone.’’ Looking at her with those blue eyes – the same eyes she recalled being full of light and laughter, but this was not the case. As if time took that away.   
  
‘’I had no choice.’’ Admitting this, she moved from where she leaned and felt her energy draining. ‘’It’s been a long night…’’ Sighing heavily, she ran a hand through her hair. ‘’I think you should go.’’   
  
‘’…I want to make it up to you.’’ He admitted, those blue eyes fixed on her face. ‘’Somehow, could I at least try?’’   
  
‘’I….I don’t know right now.’’   
  
\--   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
